Salamandra
Salamandra – grupa przestępcza, która zaatakowała Kaer Morhen i wykradła wiedźmińskie tajemnice. Stworzona na potrzeby gry „Wiedźmin”. Szefem Salamandry jest Azar Javed potężny mag zerrikański. Do Salamandry należy m.in. Magister, Roland Bleinheim, Gellert Bleinheim, Savolla. Opis Salamandra jest potężną organizacją, która przenika Wyzimę na wskroś i posiada kontakty we wszystkich ważniejszych urzędach. Pozwoliło to Magistrowi na legalne wydostanie się z więzienia w Wyzimie pomimo krążących listów gończych. Dochody Salamandry pochodzą m.in. z handlu narkotykiem fisstechem. Laboratorium Salamandry produkujące fisstech znajduje się w kanałach pod Wyzimą. Pracują tam przymusowo alchemicy. Członkowie Salamandry noszą ze sobą białe brosze z symbolem przedstawiającym ową salamandrę. Salamandra była wspierana przez Addę Białą za pośrednictwem Magistra. W grze można się też dowiedzieć się, iż król Redanii Radowid V Srogi planował użyć Salamandry jako tzw. „politycznej dźwigni nacisku”, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Ostatecznie, w zależności od wcześniejszych wyborów, Salamandra może zostać rozbita przez Geralta, z pomocą Triss Merigold, Leuvaardena, Yaevinna albo Zygfryda. Po pokonaniu Azara Javeda dowiadujemy się, że Salamandra działała na zlecenie Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakuba de Aldersberga. Znani Członkowie thumb|Jakub de Aldersberg.|100pxthumb|Azar Javed.|100pxthumb|Magister.|100px * Jakub de Aldersberg – opiekun organizacji oraz Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róźy. Zginął, zabity przez Geralta. † * Azar Javed – przywódca grupy oraz zerrikański mag-renegat. Zostaje zabity przez Geralta. † * Magister – prawa ręka Javeda, płatny zabójca, zabity w czasie pojedynku z Geraltem. † * Savolla – mag oraz uczeń Javeda, biorący udział w ataku Salamandry na Kaer Morhen, zabity przez Geralta lub Triss. † * Roland Bleinheim – brat Gellerta, przywódca Salamandry działającej na bagnach w pobliżu Wyzimy a dokładnie w dawnym obozie Scoia'tael. Ginie z ręki Geralta. † * Gellert Bleinheim – brat Rolanda, szef kryjówki Salamandry położonej w kanałach Wyzimie Klasztornej, zabity przez Geralta. † * Herszt Salamandry na Podgrodziu – jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to przywódca organizacji na Podgrodziu. Znajduje się w jaskini pod kryjówką Salamandry na obrzeżach Wyzimy. Zdradza Geraltowi imię i nazwisko przywódcy grupy a potem staje do walki z bohaterem. Ginie z rąk wiedźmina. † * Mag z Podgrodzia – mag na utrzymaniu Salamandry. To on wraz z grupą pachołków napadł na alchemika Kalksteina, by dostać sprzęt niezbędny do przeprowadzenia prac nad skradzionymi z Kaer Morhen, mutagenami. Ginie podczas walki z Geraltem, strażnikami z Podgrodzia i Mikulem. † * Greg – pachołek Salamandry działający na Podgrodziu, zabity przez Geralta. † * Ochroniarz kryjówki Salamandry w Kanałach – zabójca oraz strażnik kryjówki w kanałach. Ginie, zabity przez Geralta bądź straż miejską. † * Berengar – wiedźmin, który dołączył do Salamandry z racji czystego zysku, zdradził im dokładną lokalizację Kaer Morhen, przez co bandyci ukradli mutageny z Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza. Po tym wydarzeniu jednak odłączył się od bandytów, ale go znaleźli i zmusili do porwania Alvina. Zależnie od decyzji gracza – ginie albo wraz z Geraltem eliminiuje Azara Javeda. * Pomocnik Kalksteina – zatrudnił się u alchemika Kalksteina jako pomocnik. Został złapany przez straż i zamknięty w loszku a potem przeniesiony do szpitala Lebiody. Przeżył atak ludzi Baraniny na szpital. Następnego dnia, Shani, jedna z uzdrowicielek, podała mu dawkę fisstechu do uśmierzenia bólu. Jednak w narkotyku znajdowały się zarodniki much tse-tse z Zerrikanii i członek Salamandry zmarł. † * Angus – dealer fisstechu, jest silnie związany z Salamandrą (co można zauważyć podczas rozmowy Geralta z ochroniarzem kryjówki organizacji w kanałach). Może przeżyć bądź zginąć z rąk bohatera. † * Vencel Pugg – alchemik oraz niedobitek z Salamandry, który wraz ze swoimi ludźmi produkuje fisstech we Flotsam. Występuje tylko w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów. Znani Współpracownicy * Adda Biała – wspierała działania organizacji za pośrednictwem Magistra. Tworzyła fałszywe królewskie edykty. * Roderick de Wett – były nilfgaardzki hrabia, członek Zakonu Płonącej Róży, a także sojusznik Salamandry. Ginie zabity przez Geralta. † * Radowid V Srogi – opiekun organizacji, jej główne źródło dofinansowania, uważał Salamandrę za polityczną dźwignię nacisku na Foltesta. Później jednostronnie kończy współpracę i pomaga w ich zniszczeniu, bo zorientował się, że sam jest wykorzystywany. * Haren Brogg – paser, handlował z elfami co mu się opłaciło, potem jednak wydał ich straży i rozpoczął handel z członkami Salamandry działającymi na Podgrodziu Wyzimy. Jego los zależy od decyzji gracza. * Coleman (pod przykrywką) – współpracownik Harena, odbierał jego towary (które są przeznaczone dla Salamandry) w Wyzimie. Na pewno wiedział dla kogo są wcześniej wspomniane towary i odsyłał je do adresatów. Był także agentem kapitana straży miejskiej, Vincenta Meisa od którego dostał zadanie rozpracowania grupy przestępczej. Dlatego właśnie odbierał towary od Harena i przekazywał je bandytom a przy okazji badał struktury organizacji. Ginie zabity przez Scoia'tael lub żyje i dalej pracuje dla Meisa (zależne od wyboru gracza w zadaniu Nocni goście). * Wielebny – kapłan z Podgrodzia, współpracował z Salamandrą, wydając członkom organizacji dzieci, które zabierano potem do Wyzimy. * Olaf – karczmarz oraz właściciel zajazdu na Podgrodziu, przymusowo udostępnił kryjówkę Salamandrom z Podgrodzia. Został jednak zabity przez awanturników. † W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Organizacja ta została doszczętnie rozbita przez legendarnego wiedźmina – Geralta z Rivii i tylko nieliczni przeżyli i ukryli się u Bernarda Loredo – zarządcy przygranicznej faktorii Flotsam, gdzie również zajmują się produkcją fisstechu. W Ścieżce Rocha w akcie II w obozie Kaedwen można spotkać byłego członka Salamandry, który, jak twierdzi przeżył spotkanie z Geraltem. Na znak pojednania wiedźmin otrzymuje od niego wzmocnienie do zbroi. Typy przeciwników Ludzie *Bandyta *Pachołek *Zabójca *Szef *Dowódca *Zamaskowany wojownik *Mag Mutanty * Mutant zabójca * Brat Większy Działania i operacje *Atak na Kaer Morhen i kradzież mutagenów *Handel fisstechem i jego wyrabianie *Nękanie prostytutek w Wyzimie Klasztornej *Przemycanie dzieci z Podgrodzia do Wyzimy *Mutacja dzieci i członków organizacji za pomocą skradzionych wiedźmińskich mutagenów *Działania rasistowskie wobec nieludzi (krasnoludy, elfy) *Morderstwo detektywa Raymonda Maarloeve'a *Porwanie Alvina *Planowanie zamachu stanu na Foltesta Kryjówki thumb|Jedna z kryjówek Salamandry.Osobny artykuł: Kryjówki Salamandry * Podgrodzie * Kanały w Wyzimie Klasztornej * Wyzima Handlowa * Stare Dworzyszcze Galeria W1 AB Azar Javed.png|Azar Javed People Professor full.png|Magister People DeWett full.png|Roderick de Wett People Berengar.png|Berengar People Salamandra lackey.png|Pachołek People Salamandra assassin.png|Zabójca People Salamandra boss.png|Herszt People Salamandra masked warrior.png|Zamaskowany wojownik People Savolla.png|Mag People Salamandra commander.png|Dowódca cs:Salamandra de:Salamandra en:Salamandra es:Salamandra fr:Salamandre hu:Szalamandra it:Salamandra pt-br:Salamandra ru:Саламандра Kategoria:Salamandra Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Siły polityczne Kategoria:Siły zbrojne